


【thesewt】厄里斯魔镜

by maybeiwillheal



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeiwillheal/pseuds/maybeiwillheal
Summary: 预警*第二人称/涉及女性器官描写/莉莉只是纽特镜中看到的幻象/怀孕暗示恶俗作者，走还来得及





	【thesewt】厄里斯魔镜

**Author's Note:**

> 预警*第二人称/涉及女性器官描写/莉莉只是纽特镜中看到的幻象/怀孕暗示  
> 恶俗作者，走还来得及

厄里斯，渴望之镜。

“我所显示的不是你所面对的，而是你内心的渴望。”

你看见镜子里的你了吗？  
没有穿着赫奇帕奇的校服，衣服上也没有属于泥土的黄色。那是个女孩，穿着齐腿的纯白连衣裙，妆容精致，红棕色的偏分卷发贴在一侧。她看着镜子，然后转了个圈，白色的裙摆铺散开来，像是风中一朵摇曳的百合。  
有人在喊她。  
镜子里的百合花收拢了她的花瓣。你回过头，她也回头，可你的身后没有人，镜子里的角落里却有人走了过来。  
是忒修斯，你的哥哥，忒修斯·斯卡曼德。  
你看见你的哥哥走近了在叫她的名字，你听不见声音，但是你读出了他的唇语，他叫她莉莉。  
他抱住了她，结实的手臂环住了被收腰的设计衬得更加纤细的腰身，然后——他们开始接吻。  
这是你想看到的吗，这是你的渴望？成为一个女孩以及来自兄长的背德的爱。  
你捏紧了袍子的一角，镜子里的人没有停下来。  
莉莉微微偏过头去和他接吻，带着蕾丝手套的手轻轻托着忒修斯的下巴，白色的指腹扫过他的下唇线，那感觉一定很棒。箍在她腰上的手臂越收越紧，勒出了一条曲线，你低下头看了看自己的长袍，用手掌量了一下，也许你穿上那条裙子，看起来和她是一样的合身，你想。  
他们额头相抵，露出了那种情人之间才有的笑容。他扣着她的腰，而她纤细的手臂环在了他颈部，他们在镜子前缓慢而温柔地旋转着，像是跳华尔兹那样。  
你准备离开，于是忒修斯牵起了她的手，你回过头来看向他们，莉莉也回过头看你，你打开了门，他们也消失在了镜中。

你又来了。  
莉莉也如期出现在镜中。  
这次她没有穿那件百合一样的套裙。她穿着没有花纹的暗粉色缎面睡裙，坐在昏暗的灯光里翻阅着一本笔记，像是夜色里悄然绽放的玫瑰。  
这时候忒修斯走了进来。  
没有西装领带，那是你见过的，他睡觉时才会穿的家居服——一件黑色的睡袍。腰间堪堪系着一个疲软的结，敞开的衣襟根本遮不住蜜色的胸膛。  
他们又吻在了一起，却比上次更加缠绵，嘴唇相贴时暧昧的水声都带上了情色的意味。  
你睁大了眼，像是好奇的孩子那样看着他们，脸上的皮肤有些发烫。  
镜子里的女孩也跟着脸红了起来，但你知道那一定不是因为灯光的缘故。  
你看见忒修斯的手贴在了她胸口的起伏上——当然，她生来就是个女孩。吊带裙宽松的领口遮不住女孩胸前的软肉，乳尖顶着轻薄的衣料凸了出来，吊带的一边从圆润的肩头划下，露出了松软的乳肉。  
忒修斯吻上了那粒待釆撷的浆果，镜子里那颗果子在他的舔弄下呈现出浆果成熟后特有的红色。也许还会有乳汁？你不知道，但莉莉是个女孩，她的胸部能分泌出乳汁，甚至她能成为一个真正的母亲。  
她的裙摆被撩了起来，下面空荡荡地没有一丝遮盖物。女孩儿的臀部要比男性的丰韵，大手握着两边雪白的臀肉，手指深深陷入之中，松开后还留下了几个深深浅浅的红色印记。 

你闭上了眼。  
你在恐惧，恐惧你所看到的一切，恐惧你大胆而污浊的渴望。  
镜中的他们是那么相爱，而现实里这却是你永远不能开口的禁忌。  
你以为你会看到别的，比如你写完了一本关于神奇动物的书，还成为了一个动物学家，比如你拥有了世界上最后一对角驼兽，并保护他们成功诞下了一对可爱的幼兽，比如…太多的比如。  
可他们都未出现在你的渴望之中。  
这才是你真正的渴望，真开眼看看吧。你心里有个声音说着，像是伊甸园里诱惑夏娃吃下善恶果的蛇。  
你再次睁开了眼。  
先前的旖旎荡然无存。  
你看见莉莉，她坐在台灯旁，低头翻看着一本书籍——一本关于神奇动物的书籍，而它的封面上赫然印着“作者：纽特·斯卡曼德”。莉莉低着头，在微弱的暖黄色灯光下以一种极其缓慢的速度翻阅着它。  
她坐在一张皮质的单人沙发里，姿态优雅，身上依旧穿着那条枯玫瑰色的睡裙。与先前不同的是，睡裙的外面罩上了一件同质地的睡袍，腰带松松垮垮地系了个蝴蝶结。  
她变了。  
清新的百合变成了晚香玉，甚至还带上了若隐若现的乳香。你注意到她被左手捧住的，微微隆起的小腹——莉莉是个女孩，她能成为一个真正的母亲。  
你看见忒修斯走了进来，他站在了莉莉的身后，勾下身子绕到正面去亲吻她。她笑了笑，将读到的那一页反扣在膝上，转头去回应他的吻。暖色的灯光为她罩上了一层温暖的滤镜，连笑容里都带上了一个母亲特有的温柔。  
你转身离开了，没有再去看他们是否还在那里。


End file.
